bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bakugan Dimensions NPCs
NPC stood for "Non-Playable Character". It was a character that you could brawl or that sold things to you. They could also give you missions. Trivia *There was no Bakugan Dimensions NPC that uses a Multi Style. *No characters from seasons 1 and 2 besides Dan, Shun, and Marucho were on Bakugan Dimensions as NPC's Earth Downtown ;Seth *Level: 620 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Lumitroid, Neo Dragonoid, Phosphos *Location: Outside the movie theater ;Cameron *Level: 520 *Attribute: Aquos *Bakugan: Fencer, Coredem, Snapzoid *Location: Below Seth/across the street above you ;Ihna *Level: 350 *Attribute: Darkus *Bakugan: Ingram, Helix Dragonoid, Lumitroid *Location: above you where you teleport to DT and near Ella *Note: To start the Kereshandra quest, talk to Ihna until she asks about Kereshandra. ;Ella *Level: 350 *Attribute: Darkus *Bakugan: Strikeflier, Neo Dragonoid, Lumagrowl *Location: next to you when you teleport to DT, in-front of the clothes store and near Ihna *Note: She is Kereshandra, for her quest you need Bakushandra Gauntlet, Jawbreakers and Tomato Juice. Shopping District *Zara *Level: 450 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Wilda, Hades, Helios *Location: outside store ;Cody *Level: 600 *Attribute: Aquos *Bakugan: Lumitroid, Viper Helios, Clawsaurus *Location: Outside of the Bakugan Store ;Jonas *Level: 650 *Attribute: Pyrus *Bakugan: Clawsauras, Foxbat, Fencer *Location: Bakugan Dojo in Shopping District. *Note: He teaches Guts Downtown Plaza ;Fai *lv: 610 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Fakaspin, Dharak, Phosphos *Location: below the fountain on the left ;Sylvie *lv: 350 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Wilda, Hades, Helios (all 300) *Location: next to a bench above the fountain. ;Silvan *lv: 400 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Strikeflier, Foxbat, Snapzoid *Location: next to the fountain with Tess and Martin ;Tess *lv: 440 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Ingram, Dharak, Fakaspin *Location: next to the fountain with Silvan and Martin ;Martin *lv: 530 *Attribute: Darkus *Bakugan: Avior, Hades, Lumagrowl *Location: next to the fountain with Tess and Silvan Gear Shop ;Lily *Lv: 380 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Dharak, Coredem, Quake dragonoid *Location: inside Gear store (Right) ;Erik *Lv: 400 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Hyper Dragonoid, Ingram, Helios *Location: inside Gear store (Left) *Note: He teaches Brains Café ;Timothy *lv: 510 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Coredem, Avior, Fencer *Location: Inside the Café Residential ;Penny *lvl 750 *Attribute: Ventus * Bakugan: Ramdol, Quakix Gorem, Nastix *Location: Downward right infront of the jump spot to The Residential area ;Joseph *lvl 725 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Sky & Gaia Dragonoid, Raptorix, Glotronoid *Location: Same spot as Dan once was ;Formerly Dan Kuso. Fountain Plaza ;Jack *lv: 520 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Wilda, Avior, Clawsaurus *Location: In the upper-right to the fountain, or above you when you teleport ;Jane *lv: 450 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Lumitroid, Phosphos, Strikeflier *Location: Below the fountain ;Riley *lv: 490 *Attribute: Darkus *Bakugan: Hades, Wilda, Foxbat *Location: Above the fountain, next to Poppy ;Poppy *lv: 500 *Attribute: Pyrus *Bakugan: Fencer, Dharak, Helios *Location: Above the fountain, next to Riley ;Savannah *lv: 650 *Attribute: Pyrus *Bakugan: Wilda, Phosphos, Strikeflier *Location: Near the fountain, on the left, and near the bench River Bank ;Charlie *lv: 500 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Coredem, Snapzoid, Wilda *Location: River Bank Woodland Path West ;Maia *Lv: 650 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Clawsaurus, Fencer, Foxbat *Location: In front of a building next to the flower garden Amphitheater ;Damonica *· Lv: 700 *· Attribute: Aquos *· Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid, Snapzoid, Helios *· Location: Top of the hill/stairs on the right Skate Park ;Beckham *lv: 600 *Attribute: Darkus *Bakugan: Faraspin, Dharak, Phosphos *Location: By the skate ramp, next to Irina ;Irina *lv: 680 *Attribute: Pyrus *Bakugan: Avior, Hades, Lumagrowl *Location: Next to Beckham ;Logan *lv: 310 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Wilda, Hades, Helios *Location: by the skate ram (bottom-left) Park Playground ;Matsurika *lv: 400 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Wilda, Hades, Helios *Location: Park Playground Woodland Path East ;Luis *lv: 340 *Attribute: Aquos *Bakugan: Wilda, Helios, Avior *Location:Down, left, below ;Rina *lv: 540 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Avior, Foxbat, Strikeflier *Location: Down left, below Callum ;Callum *lv: 640 *Attribute: Darkus *Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid, Dharak, Farakspin *Location: Upper left corner near the tree or upper right near Rina School (S) School Lobby ;Ren Krawler *lv: 1000 *Attribute: Darkus *Bakugan: Strikeflier, Clawsaurus, Linehalt *Location: Inside school (top right) ;Aiko *lv: 470 *Attribute: Aquos *Bakugan: Ingram, Helix dragonoid, Lumitroid *Location: inside school (bottom-left) Upstairs Hallway ;Owen *lv: 320 *Attribute: Pyrus *Bakugan: Lumagrowl, Hades, Clawsaurus *Location: End of the hallway. ;Ji-Min *· lv: 640 *· Attribute: Aquos *· Bakugan: Dharak, Foxbat, Ingram *· Location: between the two upper classroom ;Florian *lv: 700 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Lumitroid, Coredem, Dharak *Location: Near the stairs Art Class ;Jasmine *lv: 490 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Avior, Clawsaurus, Wilda *Location: 2nd classroom on the top near the corner Science Class ;Chloe *lv: 580 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Lumitroid, Neo Dragonoid, Phosphos *Location: 2nd classroom on the bottom ;Demond *lv: 530 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Ingram, Avior, Viper Helios *Location: 2nd classroom on the bottom (top) *Note: He teaches you about Battle Gear. History Class ;Sachiko *lv: 570 *Attribute: Aquos *Bakugan: Coredem, Hades, Lumagrowl *Location: Inside the 1st classroom door on the top Math Class ;Axel *· lv: 700 *· Attribute: Darkus *· Bakugan: Foxbat, Fencer, Phosphos *· Location: Inside the 1st classroom, bottom door School Front ;Jake Vallory *lv: 400 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Coredem, Wilda, Cosmic Ingram *Location: Outside school on the white trail (above you when you enter the school through the map) ;Mason *lv: 630 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Wilda, Hades, Helios *Location: other side from Jake ;Masaya *lv: 720 *Attribute: Aquos *Bakugan: Coredem, Fencer, Snapzoid *Location: Near Mason and the trash bin ;Woo-Jin *lv: 620 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Wilda, Clawsaurus, Avior *Location: near the front entrance. Athletic Field ;Dante *Lv: 400 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Hades, Neo Dragonoid, Fencer *Location: On the sidewalk, below, near where you enter and below Ashley *Note: He teaches Guts. ;Ashley *Lv: 410 *Attribute: Pyrus *Bakugan: Fakaspin, Lumagrowl, Neo Dragoniod *Location: near you when you enter AF, and above Dante ;Emma *Lv: 420 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Coredem, Snapzoid, Wilda *Location: down the sidewalk from where you enter the AF, next to the bottom bleacher ;Thanh *Lv: 340 *Attribute: Darkus *Bakugan: Strikeflier, Dharak, Phosphos *Location: Next to the entrance to the Newbie Road *Note: He is the only NPC to have an over-powered Darkus Gate called: "Heart of Darkness." You cannot get it in any Fighting Style. ;Rasmus *Lv: 330 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Lumagrowl, Hyper Dragoniod, Snapzoid *Location: near the entrance to the Newbie Road on the runner's track ;Victor *Lv: 300 *Attribute: Ventus *Bakugan: Coredem, Avior, Fencer *Location: near the entrance to Newbie Road ;Hunter *Lv: 660 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: Hyper Dragonoid, Helios, Farakspin, *Location: Next to the bottom soccer goal. Newbie Road ;Ben *Lv: 320 *Attribute: Pyrus *Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid, Ingram, Wilda *Location: Third brawler from the Lab or first if coming from the AF ;Kylie *· Lv: 310 *· Attribute: Haos *· Bakugan: Coredem, Neo Dragonoid, Viper Helios *· Location: 2nd brawler to and from Lab ;Jory *Lv: 290 *Attribute: Aquos *Bakugan: Cosmic Ingram, Strikeflier, Lumagrowl *Location: 1st first brawler from Lab or 3rd from the AF Neathia (N) Battlefield ;Dan Kuso *lv: 1200 *Attribute: Pyrus * Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid, Blitz Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid *Location : Lower area of the Battlefield ;Ness *lv: 950 *Attribute: Pyrus *Lythirus, Chance Dragonoid, Breezak *Location: Lower area of the Battlefield ;Kit *Level: 950 *Attribute: Subterra *Bakugan: *Location: ;Shira *lv: 900 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Damakor, Gyrazor, Olifus *Location: Palace ;Fabia *Lv: 1000 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Aranaut, Luxtor, Jetro *Location: The entrance in the palace Queen Serena *Lv: 1000 *Attribute: Haos *Bakugan: Aranaut, Luxtor, Jetro *Location: The middle of the Palace ; Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions